1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand-held power tool, in particular a hand-guided grinding machine, preferably a grinding machine embodied in the form of an angle grinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a hand-held power tool known from EP 0 583 270 B1, which is embodied in the form of a hand-guided angle grinder, a wheel guard is provided for the tool, which is supported on a drive spindle; the wheel guard is supported by means of a hub part on the bearing journal of the housing bearing flange of the drive spindle and is embodied to be immobilized in a rotationally rigid fashion in a plurality of rotation positions by means of a locking device.
The hub part is embodied in the form of a hat-shaped sheet metal cap that is slid axially onto the bearing journal and axially immobilized relative to it in a form-locked fashion.
The locking device, which has locking elements acting between the hub part and the bearing journal, includes an annular body situated between a shoulder of the bearing flange and the rim of the hat-shaped sheet metal cap that constitutes the hub part; the annular body is rotationally fixed relative to the bearing flange and has an annular section that is bent out toward the rim and is prestressed in a resilient fashion in the axial direction, i.e. toward the rim. This ring section has a latch lug as a locking element, which corresponds to recesses in the rim that are spaced apart from one another in the circumference direction and function as receiving locking elements. The ring section supporting the latch lug is provided with an actuating button that can be used to manually release the rotationally rigid locking in order to move the rotation position of the wheel guard.
In another locking device for a wheel guard rotatably supported on the bearing journal of the drive spindle of an angle grinder known from DE 37 44 218 A1, the locking engagement occurs not axially, but radially and in one embodiment, by means of a two-armed lever that is linked to the housing by means of a pivot axis parallel to the axis of the working spindle. At its one end, the pivoting lever is provided with a locking element in the form of a latch lug that is associated with radial recesses that are spaced apart from one another in the circumference direction on the circumference of a hub part of the wheel guard encompassing the bearing journal. The other arm of the pivoting lever functions as an actuating button and is spring-loaded in the pivoting direction corresponding to the engagement direction of the latch lug in the respective recess.
In this embodiment as well, the wheel guard is supported in a rotationally rigid fashion in its respective locked rotation position.
The rotationally rigid support results in the fact that in the event of damage to the tool, e.g. when a grinding wheel bursts and as a result, wheel fragments become wedged against the wheel guard or when a tool fragment becomes wedged between the tool and wheel guard, in particular the wheel guard and/or its locking device can be damaged.